divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Hecate
'Goddess Hecate' - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using 6-6 build until further information is collected. Gear will be moved to their own pages at a later date. 'Goddess Names and Rarity' Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, which replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e.g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). '(Hecate) Diona (Normal)' : I am the one who will become Hecate. I will work hard every day until it happens. :: Max Level: 30 :: Attribute: Forest :: Ability: Star Glow-Novice ::: Job: Hecate : Effect: Attacks all enemies for a medium amount of damage :: Base Stats-- Atk: 20; Def: 120 :: Max Stats-- Atk: ???; Def: ??? '(Hecate) Effy (Normal+)' : I hope I will become Hecate. I pray for that to the moon everyday. :: Max Level: 35 :: Attribute: Fire :: Ability: Star Glow-Adept ::: Job: Hecate : Effect: Attacks all enemies for a medium amount of damage :: Base Stats-- Atk: 28; Def: 240 :: Max Stats-- Atk: ???; Def: ??? : '(Hecate) Marika (Rare)' : The moon tonight looks more beautiful. Let's pray together. :: Max Level: 40 :: Attribute: Forest :: Ability: Star Glow - Adept ::: Job: Hecate : Effect: Attacks all enemiew for a medium amount of damage :: Base Stats-- Atk: 40; Def: 320 :: Max Stats-- Atk: ???; Def: ??? : '(Hecate) Luisa (S Rare)' : Description Here. :: Max Level: 45 :: Attribute: Earth :: Ability: Star Glow - Expert ::: Job: Hecate : Effect: Attacks all enemies for a medium amount of damage. :: Base Stats-- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Hecate) Nefely (S Rare+) '' Description Here.'' ' Max Level: 50' ' Attribute: Water' ' Ability: Star Glow - Master' Job: Hecate Effect: Attacks all enemies for a medium amount of damage. ' Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???' ' Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???' : ' Max Stats-- Atk: ???; Def: ???' : 'Equipment' 'Weapon' : Weapons equipable for Hecate characters :Ice Crystal Charm ::: Max Level: 30 ::: Job: Hecate :::: -------------------------------------- ::: Base Stats-- Atk: -----; Def: 0 ::: Max Stats-- Atk: -----; Def: 0 'Body' : Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Hecate characters :: ' '(Earth) 'Maiden's Bustier '(Normal) ::: Max Level: 30 ::: Job: Hecate :::: Forest-- Atk: +1; Def: +1 ::: Base Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: 70 ::: Max Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: -----''' :: Forest '''Devout Halter'' (Normal+)'' ::: Max Level: 35 ::: Job: Hecate :::: Forest-- Atk: +2; Def: +3 ::: Base Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: 80 ::: Max Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: -----''' '''Arm : Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Hecate characters :: ' (Earth)' Flared Cuffs''' (Normal)' ::: '''Max Level: 30' ::: Job: Hecate :::: Forest-- Atk: +1; Def: +1 ::: Base Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: 50 ::: Max Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: -----''' :: '''(Forest) Devout Sleeves(Normal+) ::: Max Level: 35 ::: Job: Hecate :::: Forest-- Atk: +2; Def: +3 ::: Base Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: 80 ::: Max Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: -----''' '''Waist : Faulds, tassets, cuisse, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Hecate characters :: ' (Earth) '''Maiden's Wrap (Normal) ::: '''Max Level: 30' ::: Job: Hecate :::: Forest-- Atk: +1; Def: +1 ::: Base Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: 60 ::: Max Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: -----''' :: '''(Forest) Devout Leggings (Normal+) ::: Max Level: 35 ::: Job: Hecate :::: Forest-- Atk: +2; Def: +3 ::: Base Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: 90 ::: 'Max Stats-- Atk: 0; Def: -----'